


Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there

by Beckendorf



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: (thank you cam cumberbatch for that tag), Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MISTLESTONY, Marriage Proposal, Romance, WARNING: mentions of suicide, avengers as a family, but not its intense, mentions of mental health, this makes a lot more sense than the tags I promise you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckendorf/pseuds/Beckendorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title from a Drive by Incubus-NOT a song fic) </p><p>In which Tony promises the world that it gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> I wrote this earlier in my holiday due to the fact that I basically felt shit and wasn't too far from hurling myself off the balcony (reasons remaining private). Writing this really helped so please, if you have some criticism on the fic, I'm begging you not to say anything. I hope it helps some of you too.

The pre-holiday prep time was quite possibly the most exciting part of the year. There was a feeling of general good will and cheer amongst all the people, and so Tony Stark decided it was the perfect time to address his country.  
His last major public appearance had been the stupid stunt he'd pulled with the mandarin.  
So yeah, definitely time to try again. He wanted it to be somewhat akin to the Queen's speech-but obviously Way more flashy and way more....relevant. After all, who wouldn't want advice from famed superhero recovery case Iron Man?  
Besides, He was in a good place right now. It was almost like the last year and a half had made up for an entire lifetime of cruel fate. Perhaps there was some supernatural power willing to give him his big break. Or maybe Thor was secretly the God of luck too. 

He was far too used to documenting his losses, but this time all he could really count was how much he's gained. A brother in both Bruce and Thor, and, surprisingly, in Clint; that one scary sister who won't let anyone touch her precious siblings in  
Natasha. Coulson had become their somewhat father-like figure, and Fury and Hill counted as the cool/weird uncle and aunt. 

Then there was Steve, who could be a mother hen one moment and complete rebellious jackass the next; innocently traditional boyfriend to savagely saucy boytoy. Best of all, Steve was both his best friend and his worst enemy at the same time. 

Steve had greatly transformed his life-and Tony would like to say that the same could be said the other way. He couldn't think of any other time when the wrinkles on his face were signs of anything else other than age. Or when his smiles actually reached his eyes. In short, they'd all inspired this great speech. And damn him if he wasn't going to acknowledge it. 

You could call Tony Stark many things, but sentimentally selfish was not one of them. He just knew he had to share his happiness with someone else. He finally talked Pepper through, convinced her to call up all her friends in the media, so Tony got the evening news slot on. And so there he was, on the 24th of December, sat in front of a hoard of cameras, ready to make yet another memorable mark on the world. 

"Here's a little known fact about the world-it is, surprisingly, possible to be happy. Yeah there's always going to be shit that gets you down-that guy who didn't reply to your text, the cashier who didn't smile back, some lunatic trying to take down the American president. The usual." He paused as the select few media representatives chosen to witness the speech live laughed at his joke. "These things will always happen to you, and yeah you feel like someone pissed in your milk for maybe some part of that day. Or maybe, as we take this a bit more seriously, you are acquainted with something that reminds you of a bad time. Or, you get sad for no reason, and you just don't know how to get rid of it. Here's a newsflash for you-you don't just decide you're going to be happy and let the world around you continue as it is. I'm not standing here to tell you to "snap out of it"; I'm here to tell you it gets better. You're probably looking at me and thinking "what would he know about the struggles of life?" Don't forget I have spent majority of my life being kidnapped and tortured. Money ...doesn't solve everything. Secondly, just because I have the mind of a genius doesn't stop that kind from getting sick. Oh yeah, I'm talking the untalkable. Mental illness." There was a slight gasp and a few negative mumbles from the audience. Tony continued. "It's not easy to sleep after you witness your first death. Even worse when you watch people die trying to save you. Because nothing you do will ever repay the cost of a life. Taking your own renders theirs useless. It's not easy faking smiles when inside you're ready to swallow an entire magazine of red hot bullets. When your pain is one people will always sympathise, but never understand. Last year I found out what anxiety was. Witnessed it first hand. Thought I was being poisoned. Don't you dare tell me it's just a case of silly nerves. A few years ago I tried to take my own life-nearly succeeded too if it hadn't been for Jarvis and my bots. Don't you dare tell me to stop feeling sad. These are just two examples IVE personally faced-along with PTSD. There are so many more issues we are just ignoring. So don't you dare tell anyone else who's in this position that their problems are not enough. Because they are! They so are. They are bigger than you, and bigger than me and they need your help; not your mockery. And to you watchers who are on the verge of going down the same path as me; thinking that no one else cares...I care. Whoever you are, wherever you're from, if you feel like life just isn't worth living, or that you're not getting the help you need-and this is any form of illness, not just mental-you come talk to me. You need to believe me when I say it gets better. If a complete fuck up like me manages to land myself a family, then you can make it through your life. You can do it. If no one else believes in you, me and my avengers do." He figured it wouldn't do any good taking all the credit himself. "If no one else helps you, we will. After all, what are superheroes for?" His speech was starting to get repetitive, but he couldn't stop. This was a topic far too close to his heart. He sneaked a glance to the side, where the others were standing. He got eager smiles and thumbs up-even a few watery eyes. "So this Holiday season, stay awesome and stay strong. I love you!" He showed, putting his hands in the air. "And now, to end on something happy, I really wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for my strange super family-but also my most amazing boyfriend. So, without further ado, I'd very much like to thank him. Properly." He inhaled slowly and sunk to his knees. "Steven Rogers, will you do me the immense honour, of marrying me?"  
The hall suddenly became animated as cameras struggled to turn to where Steve was standing on the side. A spotlight appeared, illuminating his glorious being. Steve shook his head, definitely at a loss for words. Tony had been so sure that Steve would say yes, he hadn't really formulated a backup plan. His speech would've been useless if Steve said no. Everything was riding on this.  
It seemed to be after a millennia that those luscious pink lips separated and sound soon followed. "Tony...yes. Definitely yes."  
There were cheers and Tony raised back to his full height, grabbing the Mike. "Oh yeah, it gets better. Good night and merry Christmas!" He kissed his hand, making a peace sign as he left the stage.  
\--  
The next day, Tony woke to 1000s of mail messages from various people. Some were congratulations, others were hate (typical); but he was pleased to see many from people who had suffered-or were still suffering-asking him for advice or thanking him for his message. It was enough to put tears in his eyes.  
"Morning Mr Stark-Rogers." He felt two strong arms encircle his waist. He smiled and leant back into his soon to be husbands strong hold. Yes, there were still going to be days when he felt like shit, when he couldn't even find it in himself to wake up, but knowing that as soon as he did, he'd be greeted by the love and affection of his family, was definitely worth staying for.


End file.
